Probably Nothing
by smallhobbit
Summary: Not really sure how to explain this, yet (will fix when I have more written - yes, it's longer than this) just wanted to get it up, because chances are high I'll somehow convince myself not to. Hopefully, somebody other than me will enjoy it. Mostly uses book naming conventions. If there's anything glaringly obviously off please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

The bridge was a common meeting place, at least for the two sitting there. Moomintroll, a white furry kind of troll, sat slightly impatient, though not wanting to say it. He kicked his feet through the air, about the only thing he could do while he waited. He'd already made the decision that he was to spend the day with his best friend. It wasn't quite going how he'd imagined, though.

His friend didn't say anything, either, to focused on preparing the lure of his fishing pole. It was a typical routine, especially since out of every one else in the valley Snufkin preferred living self-sufficient and mostly kept to himself. He kept minimal belongings, only a tent to sleep in, a rucksack to carry the little he needed, his old green hat and coat that the residents easily recognized him by, along with his trusty old mouth organ which he used to play any songs he composed.

Moomintroll let out a huff, finally asking aloud the thought that was bothering him, "Can't I come with you?"

Snufkin barely even glanced over, more content with testing the line.

"When you leave, I want to come with you."

This got a light laugh in reply as Snufkin finally looked at his friend. "I don't really think you do."

"Yes, I really do." He let out a growl, not wanting to argue on it.

Snufkin always left the valley sometime before winter, though he usually returned by the beginning of spring. It had been his way for awhile now. It was rude to ask him to stay, Moomintroll knew that, but surely just one adventure together would be fine.

A sly smile crossed Snufkin's face as he finally cast out into the river. At least he seemed to be enjoying the conversation. He readjusted his hat giving another side glance. "Your parents would miss you."

"They'll be asleep!" Moomintroll grasped onto the side of the bridge as he tried hard not to look over at his house; so close to the bridge that he really didn't need to look at it. Moominmama, if she wasn't taking care of various things inside that needed attended to, would be out on the veranda whether there was a guest to entertain or not. Moominpapa was most likely either in his study antagonizing over yet another section of writing, or outside working on the yard work that needed finishing before the first snow came.

"Besides, we'd be back well before they were up…" His voice trailed off to a squeak, not even wanting to think on it. It wasn't really true. If he left Moominmama would probably be so worried she would barely be able to hibernate at all, and Moominpapa would go after them in a heartbeat; not out of any real worry, but because of a sense of adventure and another story worth writing down.

Snufkin let out a knowing kind of hum as he stuck his fishing pole in a gap of the bridge. He pulled down the brim of his hat as he leaned back. "You'd certainly miss them, though."

Moomintroll slumped, keeping his gaze down. "I would not."

A huff came from the far end of the bridge. "What're you two going on about?" Little My demanded. She was still rather small, even for a mymble. It didn't stop her from being just as much, if not more, of a terror.

Snufkin yawned as he stretched, straightening back up again. "Oh, nothing that important." He tipped his hat at the other who approached with Little My.

Snork Maiden, a lovely creature a lot like a moomin except for her blonde hair, and typically she wore a gold anklet that made her instantly distinct. She chortled, giving a slight nod back. "I was afraid you'd already left."

"Nah." Snufkin vaguely looked around the valley close by, the autumn colors barely showing in the tree leaves yet. "Soon, though."

The wind picked up rushing along with the river, the only sound between the four. Unasked questions saturated the air; _how soon? Did he really have to go? Couldn't he wait just a little longer?_

Snufkin coughed, pulling his hat down.

"Oh!" Snork Maiden flustered for a moment, only drawing attention to the fact that she was trying to hide something behind her back. "I was wondering if I could give you something?"

Little My scoffed rolling her eyes. "Just give it to him. Otherwise he probably won't take it."

Snork Maiden stared down at the ground, nervously kicking the air. "I know it's not really your kind of thing, and it's probably way too gaudy, but it took a long time to make and I had to get my brother-"

"Just give it to him!" Little My hissed.

Snork Maiden jumped forward pressing it into Snufkin's paws; a gold chain with glass covered pressed flowers hanging between nearly every link.

"I thought you might like a bit of the valley to remind you…" She coughed, a light blush crossing her face as she shook her head. "I mean, it's just something to keep till you get back and we can make flower crowns again." Snork Maiden let out a frantic laugh. "I know it's s-"

"It's lovely," Snufkin interrupted, giving her a warm comforting smile. "Thank you."

Snork Maiden turned away. "You don't have to pretend to be nice. Just say if you don't like it."

"And how am I supposed to decide that when I haven't even really seen it yet?" He laughed, shaking his head. "Besides, it already means a lot that it's coming from you."

She laughed as well, not quite as cheery as his, but she was at least back to smiling.

Taking off his hat, Snufkin carefully placed the chain around it; not a perfect fit, but it was close. It did look a little out of place on the old hat, but that certainly didn't stop Snufkin from putting it back on and trying to peek at his blurry reflection from the river. "I think it works."

"Oh, thank you!" Snork Maiden clasped onto him nearly sending them both into the river, if Snufkin hadn't leaned against the sudden force. He still returned the gesture.

Moomintroll furrowed his snout. "I thought you didn't like-"

"She made it especially for me, and it's a very lovely sentiment," Snufkin replied, holding onto the brim of his hat as he narrowed a hard stare at his friend. "I'm going to wear it." He yawned, laying back as he gave a dismissive wave. "Now why don't the two of you... go on a walk or something?" Snufkin moved his hat down over his eyes. "All this noise is scaring the fish."


	2. Chapter 2

A poke. "You really think it's a good idea to just sleep on the bridge all day?"

He groaned, barely stretching. It had been such a nice nap, too, though the lack of movement from the fishing pole was a little worrying. Snufkin moved his hat back a fraction; it was a few hours past midday, so he still had some time. Just not as much as he'd like to show for it.

He flicked his gaze to the little mymble sitting by his head. "You don't have to stay."

"You're gonna get yourself in trouble," she stated matter-of-factly.

He sighed, crossing his arms behind his head. "Moominpapa never cares."

"That's not who I'm worried about."

The drowsiness hadn't fully cleared, causing a gentle mental fog. Moominpapa would be the only one out in the yard. Except…

"Everything all right, Snufkin?"

"Moominmama!" He bolted up. "You're not expecting anyone, are you?"

"Oh, no." She smiled pleasantly, giving a slight wave that crinkled her apron. "What would give you that idea?"

Snufkin pulled down the brim of his hat glaring at Little My. She smiled back with a fake sweetness; she knew she had lied. "I couldn't really say…"

Even if it had been, there were only a few people that would possibly be bothered by Snufkin blocking the only real path to Moomin House.

The Hemulen wouldn't like it much, but Snufkin generally found hemulens easy to please. He usually took some time looking for some rare specimens for whatever collection was the current interest. That usually kept any negative comments to a minimum. Though, at least in Snufkin's opinion, hemulens always kept too many rules. Easy to please wasn't the same as easy to get along with.

Then there was the Fillyjonk; he wasn't sure how she and Moominmama had become friends, but that insufferable woman hated him. More accurately, she had opinions, and apparently that meant everything Snufkin did was wrong. A lack of parental guidance was her reasoning, which only made him laugh. He'd only met his father once, but that was after a friend of Moominpapa had informed the man of his existence at all. His mother, the Mymble, had moved to the valley but she was too busy keeping the rest of her brood in some semblance of order to worry about what he was up to. He was probably one of the better behaved out of them, anyway.

There were others, but they either didn't come around that often or he just didn't care to remember them.

Moominmama sat down next to him, flashing a pleasant smile. "How's the fishing?"

"I think all the big fish've swam down stream already," he admitted.

She gave a gentle comforting pat to his shoulder. "Tomorrow, then," she murmured quietly.

Snufkin knew what she meant immediately, even if he hadn't fully decided on it yet. He'd leave by tomorrow. A strange chill not caused by the wind or air settled through him.

"Moominpapa says it'll snow by tonight," she added, a worried look in her eyes.

"Really?" Snufkin glanced around, not expecting to see anything that proved this. There had been a slight chill, but that was mostly normal for autumn. Still, Moominpapa was rarely wrong.

"You're welcome to stay inside tonight," Moominmama offered. "I can always prepare a guest room."

"Oh, no." He laughed, leaning back to look at his camp on the other side of the river. He'd have to gather more fuel for the small fire pit, and he would have preferred fresh cooked fish for tonight but there was no way around that. "I can manage just fine."

"Where did you get that?"

Snufkin turned back, worried for a moment. Till he noticed she was pointing at the new chain around his hat. He touched the brim as a soft smile crossed his face. "Oh! Snork Maiden made it for me. I'm fairly certain it uses nearly every flower from the valley. I think it even uses one of your roses." He pointed vaguely to where he thought he saw the rose on it, though it probably shifted from all the movement.

"So it does." She clapped her hands, a bright spark in her eyes. "That's lovely. Such a nice reminder of home."

Snufkin tensed; he had nothing against the word, it just wasn't one he used.

Moominmama put a paw to her snout as she realized what she said. "Oh! I mean-"

"No, it's okay." He shook his head, hoping it would help to relax. "I do have family here, now."

"He means me!" Little My stuck her head into his lap, a huge grin on her face.

Snufkin pulled down his hat. He knew she was still there. Perhaps he should have just kept quiet about it.

"Right." Moominmama stood up with a sigh. "I'm thinking of putting a kettle on. Would you rather tea or coffee?"

He thought of turning the offer down, but it would take more time than it was worth to make either for himself, and she was more likely just looking for the company than preparing either for herself. Snufkin sighed. "Tea would be nice," he admitted scratching absently at his head.

Moominmama brightened instantly. "What about you, My?"

Little My sat back up. "Can't I just have some biscuits?"

"She can have mine," Snufkin offered.

"I don't want yours, I want my own!"

Moominmama sighed, shaking her head. "It'll be a few minutes," she stated before heading back inside.

Snufkin hummed, more to himself.

"You're not going to tell her, then?" Little My asked, pressing against his side.

He eyed her curiously. "Tell her what?"

"That Moomintroll wants to come with you."

"Oh hush!" He placed his hat over her, she was just small enough to fit under it. Snufkin had guessed she heard at least some of their conversation. "She doesn't need to know. Besides, I can easily leave before he even realizes it."

Little My peeked out from under the hat. "Couldn't get that kind of drop on me."

Snufkin stood, letting out a scoff as he shook his head. "You're not coming, either."

"What?"

He took his fishing pole out of its place between the bridge boards; no use continuing if nothing was biting. "If you came I'd be more worried about everyone else."

Little My laughed. "Everyone would be fine without me."

He picked up his hat, narrowing a glare at her. "Everyone we met."

"Oh, come on! I'm not that bad!" She crossed her arms with a huff. "At least I've never been to jail…"

Snufkin paused in fixing his hat. "Not my fault people have a different opinion-"

"Stealing isn't an opinion," Little My interrupted. "It just makes you a thief."

He placed his fishing pole by an old log he used to sit by the small fire pit. He'd have to come back later to pack up; it wouldn't take long, he just wasn't in the mood to. Snufkin glanced back at her, not sure where she was taking this. "I only take food, that I need."

"Yeah, sure," she replied in an even unbelieving tone. "Then you just have the rest blamed on friends."

Snufkin pulled down the brim of his hat. Little My knew that was a sore spot for him. "That was… hardly my fault." He glanced back up, surprised at Little My curled up in a dejected ball. He sighed, walking back to the bridge to kneel down at her level. "What's up, little mymble?"

She sniffed, shaking her head. "It's stupid."

"Worse than a hemulanic lecture?"

She let out a slight laugh, wiping at her eyes. "I had a nightmare," Little My admitted in barely a whisper. "You got sick and didn't come back, and…"

He hushed her, holding her close. She'd probably hurt him if he ever mentioned anything about the moment later. "Of course I'll come back; I'll always come back. Promise."

"You're really sure?"

"Where else am I going to go? Everyone's here." He flashed her a smile. "You're here, and the Moomins. Sniff, Snork and Snork Maiden…"

She poked him. "Don't forget mom and my sister!" The Mymble's daughter, and oldest out of her various children. When Little My wasn't living with the Moomin family, which was rare since they barely cared what she was up to as long as it wasn't too destructive, she stayed with her sister instead of in her mother's crowded house.

Snufkin laughed. "Right, of course not." He looked over to Moomin House. Moominmama waved at them from the veranda. He stood fixing his coat and hat. "Tea's ready."

Little My huffed. "The biscuits aren't going to be, though."

"Oh, come on." He hefted her up in his arms. "It won't hurt anything to wait inside."

"I can walk just fine on my own."

Snufkin frowned. "You like riding, though."

She grabbed the collar of his shirt as she whispered fiercely, "Don't tell anyone that!"

He waited for her to get situated on his shoulder before heading off. He only stopped for them to return a wave to Moominpapa.

"And where are you off to?" he inquired, leaning on the rake he was using for what little leaves had fallen so far.

"Just inside for some tea."

Moominpapa hummed, scratching a spot just under his top hat. "Snufkin, you wouldn't happen to know where Moomintroll went, would you?"

Snufkin shrugged, a little hard with My sitting on his shoulder, but he managed. "Last I saw he was off with Snork Maiden."

"Oh, I see." He put a paw to his nose, looking around the yard. There didn't seem to be that much left, but it still looked a bit much for one moomin.

Snufkin sighed. He didn't really want to, but it was probably the only option. "I could always lend a hand, if needed."

"No, I just could do with a break as well." He smiled, laying the rake down. "Tea, you said?"

"And fresh biscuits, too!" My added. "I can smell them from here."

The tantalizing smell had wafted out in the air, sweet warm and comforting. It caused Snufkin's stomach to growl in an unfortunate reminder that he hadn't really eaten anything yet.

Moominpapa gave a soft pat to Snufkin's back. "Seems we could all do with a little of it."


	3. Chapter 3

Moominpapa retired to his study as soon as they got inside.

Little My scoffed at this. "So much for taking a break."

"He is," Moominmama replied, busy with setting up tea for the three of them in the parlor. "In his own way."

Or it would have just been the three of them, except Sniff poked his head in the door from whatever he did when he was by himself out in the valley; probably not much, since he was a bit fearful of nearly everything. He had probably been drawn in by the smell of fresh biscuits.

Snufkin sat by the window in the parlor. It was his usually spot when he came into Moomin House.

Moominpapa wasn't sure anyone would ever sit there when he first set the bench in that space; a moomin certainly couldn't see out sitting there, but the fact that it was one of the few spots Snufkin liked solidified the choice. Moominmama had even put a small table near it so he didn't have to sit with them to eat. At least, when it was just them, but Snufkin rarely liked being inside when there were guests.

He stared out at the valley, his mind wandering. The beginning of autumn had come well enough, but snow? Tonight? He had felt an electric tinge in the air; hattifatteners. He hadn't seen any, but the feeling was unmistakable. It was at least going to storm.

Snufkin rubbed at a migraine he had hoped would just go away; perhaps he should have eaten sooner. His body still ached, too; he had chalked that up to just waking up, but usually it went away by now.

Moominmama lightly touched his arm bringing him out of his thoughts. "Are you sure you're alright?"

He pulled his hat down trying to keep from connecting with her kind stare. The Moomins left him be well enough, but he didn't quite like that they cared so much. It made him uncomfortable, not that they ever meant it to. "It's probably nothing," he murmured.

"If you're sure."

Little My had already finished an entire plate of biscuits and was arguing for more. She couldn't quite grasp the concept of bargaining, so it usually devolved into her shouting till people did what she wanted. This tactic never worked with Moominmama.

Snufkin smiled, taking a small sip. Coffee. He looked at the cup. Moominmama knew he preferred it more. Personally, he considered it bothersome to make more than necessary; too much work. Though Moominmama had long realized he didn't take up her offer to just have a drink; deep down he knew that.

It was too much trouble to bring it up, anyway.

"My, language!"

He hadn't really been listening. As far as he could tell, Sniff had not only finished his own plate but most of the extras as well. Typical. Of course, Little My wasn't exactly enthused with that turn of events.

Snufkin put his cup down. "I did say she could have some of mine."

"No." Moominmama looked across the table, a harsh hard look they were all familiar with but never wanted to be on the other side of. The room silenced. "Neither of them should have any more."

"I'm sorry," Little My whispered, tracing vague patterns into the table.

Sniff grumbled, slumping in his seat.

The front door opened, and in walked Moomintroll and the Snork Maiden from whatever they had done all day. Snork Maiden coughed, the tension still thick.

Moomintroll nervously scratched behind his ear. "Is everything-?"

"It's dealt with." Moominmama's features softened back to her usual kind self. "There's tea, if you want it."

"There would've been biscuits, but Sniff ate them," Little My added, mournfully.

Snufkin slapped at a paw reaching for his plate.

Sniff let out a wounded groan as he rubbed his paw. "What? You said you didn't want them..."

"I said Little My was welcome to them." He readjusted his hat as he straightened to look out the window again. "Besides, Moominmama said neither of you can have any more."

"You don't have to be so mean about it," Sniff grumbled, mostly to himself.

Snufkin scoffed, shaking his head. He didn't really care much for Sniff, but the small creature had been living with the Moomins before he met them, and he was another one of Moomintroll's friends. It didn't mean they had to get along.

He picked up one of his biscuits. To anyone looking it seemed like he was just studying it closely. It was signal, of course, devised between him and Little My.

She stood and joined him on the bench, still a little dejected.

Snufkin carefully broke a small corner off the end.

"Troublemaker," she muttered, taking it gratefully.

"Somebody has to be," he replied, a sly grin crossing his face.

He caught a knowing stare from Moominmama, and possibly a soft flicker of a hidden smile as she took a sip from her own cup. He certainly wouldn't hear anything about it; he never did, for some reason.

Sniff jumped from his seat. "Moominmama! Snufkin's-"

"Oh hush, Sniff." Moominmama glared at him, disapprovingly.

"Yeah, haven't you caused enough trouble, already?" My added, back to her usual self.

Sniff slumped down, back to grumbling to himself.

Snufkin glanced out the window again. The clouds were gathering faster darkening the sky more than he expected; it was going to be quite a storm. "What's the time?"

Moominmama glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner. "Nearly four. Why? Is something wrong?"

Everyone looked at him; he didn't have to look over the room to know it, he could feel them. Staring. Expecting. "Hattifatteners," he muttered, rubbing at the annoying migraine that still hadn't gone away. His face had gone hot as well, but that was just due to the coffee, or that's how he reasoned it. Except his body still felt cold, which couldn't be right. Moomin House was rarely cold, moomins hated cold. "I need to break camp. It's gonna storm."

Moomintroll stood, his shocked voice unmistakable, "You're leaving? Now?"

Snufkin shook his head, glancing out over the room. "Moominmama, does your offer-"

"Of course," she answered, standing from the table. Of course she would still let him stay, but it was still worth asking. "I can have it ready before you're done."

He nodded. The room had gone quiet again. There was something else, but the migraine was making it hard to think. Maybe it wasn't that important. He stood, a tension in his chest causing the room to blur.

Shouts, chairs scraping. A paw pressed against his face; Moominmama. Worry in her eyes.

"You're feverish!"

He groaned, about the only protest he could make. Snufkin rarely got sick, when he did it was just things he could handle on his own. A simple cold, minor pain, an occasional cough. A fever snapped the other problems into place; flu. He couldn't treat a flu on his own. Not properly.

Snufkin tried to straighten, the various aches making it hard. "I... have to-"

"You have to go lay down," Moominmama insisted, taking his arm.

He leaned against her. Soft, warm, comforting. "Camp," he muttered, his mind too clouded and vague to manage more.

"Let Moomin and papa handle that," she replied, patting his side. "You need rest."


	4. Chapter 4

Moomintroll loosely held Snufkin's mouth organ in his paws. It was Snufkin's only treasure, and he rarely let anyone touch it. The one thing Moomintroll was sure needed to be brought in. He'd never heard the story behind it, he never really thought to ask, but it was certainly important to his friend. He couldn't even make out how it worked; Snufkin always made it look so effortless and easy.

Everything had happened so fast. "Mama?"

Moominmama was busy preparing soup of some kind in the kitchen. Dinner, probably. It hadn't snowed yet, so Moomintroll didn't see why they had to have the traditional pre-hibernation meal of pine needles. It at least smelled nice; calm and soothing.

"Mama?"

She hummed, not stopping her work.

"Snufkin will be alright, won't he?"

"Of course, dear," she answered, flashing a tired smile. "He's always been resilient. Still, it's better it happened here rather than while he was out on his own."

He turned the instrument over in his paws. It was so odd; there weren't nearly enough holes for all the notes. Perhaps it only worked for Snufkin, or he knew some kind of trick to it. Moomintroll would have to ask him when he got better. A sudden thought hit him. "So he's not leaving, then?"

"For now, at least." Moominmama gave a pointed stare at her son as she added, "Though he may still want to leave when he's well again. It's his choice; we're not to stop him."

Moominpapa placed a worn looking rucksack next to the door, a bit haphazardly knotted together. He let out a sigh. "Think that's all of it…" He fixed his top hat, glancing out the small kitchen window. "It certainly is turning to something out there."

The rain had started, fast and heavy. Thunder would be any moment, though the air was already thick with an electric tinge. Hattifatteners; nobody understood the strange creatures, but they gathered most often during storms endlessly wandering towards… some goal.

Moominmama stopped her work to look at her husband. "It's not the worst we've been through."

He smiled, stepping over to trace a paw up his wife's arm. "That's very true."

Moomintroll groaned, trying to hide his face. "I'm still right here…"

A cough. Moominmama motioned her head to their son as she detached from their short lived embrace. She placed a paw on Moomintroll's shoulder. "I'm sure Snufkin would like it if you brought that to him."

"Why? He can't play it now."

Moominmama shared a glance with her husband. He sighed. "Well, he is a composer… I suppose." Moominpapa nervously itched the side of his face. "Seeing it may make him feel at least a little better."

"Seeing your typewriter never seems to make you feel any better."

Moominpapa cleared his throat as he sheepishly glanced to Moominmama.

"It was a decent effort, dear," she murmured, managing only a tried half smile. She sat next to her son, carefully taking his paws. "At the least, seeing you might help."

Moomintroll sighed, giving a slow nod. "You're right, as always."

* * *

A soft gentle knock; Moomintroll was sure not doing so was rude, but also Snufkin tended not to care. "Hello?" he murmured, slowly opening the door. The events earlier still had him a bit shaken, along with another feeling he couldn't quite place. A fear he rather not acknowledge, so he had tried his best to just ignore it.

The dark guest room wasn't helping, as Moomintroll did his best to inch across to the bedside table where Snufkin's hat sat. He put the mouth organ there; it was in easy reach if his friend wanted it.

He took a deep breath, if only for his nerves.

"Thank you."

Moomintroll froze, turning to look at the bed. "Oh!" It was a bit hard to make out in the low light, but it seemed Snufkin had sat up; perhaps he really wasn't feeling all that bad. "Actually, I was wondering how it worked… If that's alright?"

"Well, it's a bit like…" Snufkin trailed off, frowning. He shut his eyes a moment, putting his hand to his head, again. "It's a bit complicated, actually. I'm not sure-"

Moomintroll's eyes widened. "It is magic, then!"

Snufkin groaned, laying back down.

A sudden worry settled over Moomintroll. "What?"

"Just tired is all."

Relief replaced the worry. Moomintroll nodded, letting out a nervous light laugh. "Oh, right. Get well soon." He headed back to the door before adding in a soft whisper, "Please."


	5. Chapter 5

Snufkin couldn't remember much over the weeks; just fitful sleep and occasionally somebody in checking on him, usually Moominmama, though he was sure he'd woken up to Little My sleeping on the old rucksack at the end of the bed. So they had managed to savage his stuff, not that he couldn't easily replace any of it. Rations would be a little hard this late in the year, but even that he could figure out something.

The only really hard to replace thing, and people wouldn't be too happy if it got lost, was his mouth organ, but thankfully it was sitting on the bedside table next to his hat. Moomintroll must have put it there sometime when he wasn't entirely lucid. He really should have had it in his pocket, but he hadn't been planning on playing it.

He sat up slowly. His head still hurt slightly, but not nearly as bad as it had been. The rest was relatively back to normal.

Snufkin glanced out the nearby window. Cold and gray, but as far as he could tell no snow. Or at least none that had stuck yet. A good time to leave, then.

He fixed his hat back on, then carefully looked over his mouth organ. May as well make sure it was still in good condition.

A small sound caused him pause, but didn't distract him. "Surprised you're not sick," he muttered, only casting a short side glance in that direction.

"I'm too small to get sick," Little My replied. She had clamored up his rucksack again, idly kicking her feet.

Snufkin huffed.

"You gonna play something?"

The mouth organ looked to be fine. He turned to look at her. "Any preference?"

An unusual worry settled in the little mymble's eyes. "You're still leaving, aren't you?"

He coughed, the tension settling back in his chest. So she wasn't over that nightmare, yet; it was probably worse since he'd actually fallen ill. "Just need to clear my head." He stood, storing the instrument in his pocket. The mood to play it had past. Snufkin flashed a calm gentle smile. "I'll be back before you know it."

"When you feel like it, you mean." She curled, glaring at him. "You always only do things when you feel like it. And what if you don't feel like coming back?"

His smile faded as he pulled his hat down. "What if, what if," he muttered sitting down on the bed end. "I already have a promise; one to Moomintroll, to be back by spring."

She scoffed.

He touched his hat, remembering the chain still there. "And to Snork Maiden, to make flower crowns."

"And me."

A smile crossed his face again. "And what's your promise, then?"

"A song."

Snufkin laughed. "Is that all?"

Little My let out a growl. "One just for me that I'll get to hear first."

"A song for the little mymble." He shook his head, chuckling softly. "I think I can do that."

The door to the room opened. Moominmama stood there for a moment, a tray carefully perched over her arm. "Oh, you're up."

"And he's gonna leave today, too," Little My stated.

Snufkin pulled his hat down. He preferred not sharing his plans, he wasn't all that great at goodbyes. The most he could usually manage was the same letter left in the mailbox addressed to Moomintroll.

"I see." Moominmama walked over, setting the tray down on the empty bedside table. She handed over a cup; coffee. The first he'd had in a while, or at least could actually remember. "You're still not fully well yet, but if you're sure."

"I'm sure." He hadn't meant to say it, but it was too late to take it back.

Moominmama smiled, nodding as if she suspected as much. "You're welcome to join us for breakfast, though I expect you'll want to leave right away."

He didn't reply, staring down into his coffee. The Moomins were starting to know him a little too well.

"You're up!" Moomintroll was at the door, smiling wide and bright.

"That's not all." Little My smiled in gleeful malice.

Snufkin glared at her, not that it did any good.

"He's leaving, too!"

He growled as pulled his hat down, not that that helped any, either. The change was instantaneous, and he didn't have to look to know.

"Oh…" A quiet, heartbreaking sound.

Snufkin took a deep breath as he stood, setting the cup down. He hadn't had a chance to drink any of the coffee, yet. A bit of a waste, but this was more important. There was always more coffee, anyway.

As he moved closer he noticed something other than the usual worry and sadness in his friend's eyes. Fear. He grabbed Moomintroll's arm, pulling him out into the hallway. "Out with it, moomin!"

"What?" Moomintroll glanced at him in a genuine confusion.

Snufkin huffed. "You're hiding something."

He focused on the ground for a moment, nervously kicking at the ground. "It's just a feeling," Moomintroll finally quietly admitted.

A calm realization. "Like I'm not coming back…"

Moomintroll looked up in shock. "H-how…?"

Snufkin pulled down the brim of his hat. "Don't tell her I told you this."

Confusion settled over Moomintroll's eyes again.

"Little My's been having nightmares. Something about me not coming back, then she refused to tell me the rest. Must've been something terrifying."

"My? Terrified?" Disbelief filled the young moomin's voice.

Snufkin glanced into the guest room. Little My had narrowed her eyes at them. She was probably going to try to kill him later. At least he had something to look forward to. He let out an affirming hum.

"You're joking."

This got a serious stare.

"… You're not joking?"

"Of course not!" He fixed his hat, leaning back against the wall. "That's not even the worst of it."

"It gets worse?" Moomintroll could only manage a quiet terrified whisper.

Perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned it, but it was a little late now. Snufkin sighed. "I had one, too; a nightmare. While I was sick." He pulled his hat down over his eyes, the images already vividly back in his mind. "I was in the valley, but couldn't find anyone. I… I couldn't speak, c-couldn't…" He choked a moment, crossing his arms if only to keep the sudden shaking from being visible. "Couldn't sing, couldn't play…"

"Snufkin…" Moomintroll put a comforting paw on his friend's shoulder. "Maybe it's unrelated."

"Seems a little too close to be just coincidental."

Moomintroll frown. "What is it then?"

"An omen of some kind, possibly." Snufkin glanced over, his eyes still heavy with tears.

Shock widened Moomintroll's eyes. "Those are bad, aren't they?"

"Not… always," Snufkin explained, more in an attempt to keep his friend calm. It worried him more that they were all about him; he wasn't anyone important. "They're more… warnings." He shook his head; that was the wrong choice of words. "Signals." Snufkin scoffed before adding, "Some people believe it's a way to predict the future."

Moomintroll leaned in closer. "You don't think it could be another comet-"

"Hardly." Snufkin laughed. That was an adventure they'd never forget; their first together. "We'd certainly know by now if it was."

"Right," Moomintroll replied a little less sure.


End file.
